


The Mummy #5: Rein of the Ice Mummies

by Lizzy100



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Horror, Mummies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy100/pseuds/Lizzy100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again, the O’Connell family must defeat some risen mummies before they can take over the world, in hopes of regaining their kingdom from long ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mummy #5: Rein of the Ice Mummies

It was a dark night in Ica, Peru as Rick’s wife’s brother Jonathan stepped out of a taxi with a diamond in a small box, hoping there wouldn’t be any mummy problems. He closed the cab door and walked into El Velasco. It was a restaurant that served dessert and was mostly popular as a drinking den. It was mostly called a Plaza.  
Meanwhile, Rick and his wife were in the Pikimachay caves near Ayacucho. His wife was doing her job as usual as an archeologist. The caves had been used by hunters and gatherers back in 12,000 BC. It was now the oldest archeological sit in Peru. They were taking a look at some hieroglyphics on the cave walls. Without them knowing, Alex was in Ica on a vacation from college. It was his winter break and he thought he would surprise his parents by showing up in Peru. So here he was.  
Jonathan was in El Velasco drinking a bottle of wine when a couple guys came up asking for the ruby. He didn’t give it to them so they started escorting him out. That’s when Alex and his parents showed up.  
A fight began and one of them stole the ruby.  
“What do we do now?” Alex asked.  
“Go after them,” replied his father. 

 

An hour later, they arrived in Museo Santuarios Andinos where they witnessed the guys trying to figure out how to awaken the Ice mummies. It turned out that they had to have the blood of the incarnated emperor’s daughter. And they did. The mummies awoke and all was chaos.  
The night, Rick and them got the ruby back and destroyed it, which was what they had to do to destroy the mummies from conquering the whole of Peru. So everybody lived happily ever after and went home.


End file.
